Pada Hujan Malam Itu
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Keduanya ada di sana; di antara tumpahan air hujan dan malam berlangit gelap.


**Pada Hujan Malam Itu**

 **Disklaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ merupakan properti sah milik Terajima Yuuji.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.

 **Peringatan:** Kemungkinan besar lepas karakter dan detail-detail yang ada sengaja dimasukkan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

 _ **AU.**_

* * *

Pada hujan ketiga hari itu—pada suatu malam berlangit gelap, dia menemukannya. Seorang yang dengan bodohnya menantang hujan di tepi atap bangunan yang tak berpagar. Seorang yang bisa dilihatnya nyaris melangkahkan kaki, menggapai udara bebas.

"Aku tidak tahu masih ada orang bodoh yang ingin bunuh diri."

Orang itu menoleh, memberikannya sebuah tatapan tajam yang berkilat-kilat. Lalu disusul nada tak bersahabat, "Bukan urusanmu."

Ia pikir respons yang diberikan orang itu lebih buruk dari ini. Wajah itu serupa berandalan kemarin sore; masih mampu memberikan sebuah senyum menantang, rupanya.

Tapi ia justru semakin mendekati si calon pelaku bunuh diri, membagi payung yang dibawanya, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat—di bibir yang dingin dan basah terkena air hujan.

"Mulai sekarang, ini jadi urusanku." Ia tertawa, menyukai aksinya yang barusan. "Mau pulang bersama denganku?"

Orang itu mengulas satu lagi sebuah senyuman; senyum miring yang begitu memikat. "Ke neraka kalau begitu."

Pada hujan ketiga hari itu—pada suatu malam berlangit gelap, dia menemukannya. Sebuah tempat pelarian baru. Sebuah dosa baru.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, sudah pulang?" Kuramochi berteriak ketika mendengar pintu terbuka dan kemudian tertutup di belakangnya. Kuramochi menunggu sampai orang yang baru saja pulang itu bergabung bersamanya.

"Tentu saja sudah." Miyuki melemparkan tasnya menuju ranjang. Ia berbaring di atas lantai dan menatap Kuramochi yang masih asyik bermain _game._ "Masih bolos kuliah?"

"Begitulah," sahut Kuramochi enteng. Tapi ia langsung mengerang panjang begitu layar di hadapannya memberitahukan bahwa dia kalah—kalah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Jengkel, Kuramochi melemparkan stik _game_ hingga membentur kamus yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Miyuki tertawa. "Biar aku yang main—"

"Terima kasih, Miyuki, tapi tidak perlu," sambar Kuramochi cepat. "Omong-omong kau—"

"Lagi?" Tangan Miyuki bergerak cepat, meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Kuramochi yang bebas. "Masih belum ingin berhenti?"

Sepasang mata Kuramochi mengikuti arah pandangan Miyuki. Ia menghela napas, merasakan pergelangan tangannya berdenyut-denyut. "Memangnya aku harus berhenti? Dan Miyuki, lepas."

Miyuki bangkit dan menatap sepasang mata Kuramochi lurus-lurus. "Kau harus berhenti." Mendapati Kuramochi mendecih, Miyuki melepas cengkeramannya dan ganti mencekal bagian depan kaos santai Kuramochi, memaksa Kuramochi balik menatapnya. "Dengar, kau ini cuma orang bodoh, tapi aku tidak tahu kau masih berusaha untuk membunuh—"

"Dan masalahmu?" Kuramochi menyentak tangan Miyuki dalam satu gerakan keras. Ia balik menatap Miyuki, tapi tatapan Miyuki terlalu tajam—dan Kuramochi tahu, ada amarah yang dalam pada mata di balik lensa kacamata itu. "Walau kita sudah _begini_ , bukan berarti kau bisa menghentikan percobaan bunuh diri ini, Miyuki."

"Begitu?"

Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada tawa menyebalkan. Wajah Miyuki terlalu keras dan ekspresinya terlalu dalam. Kuramochi tahu Miyuki akan berubah begini setiap kali ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Kuramochi tidak suka wajah Miyuki yang terlalu serius. Wajah Miyuki yang menjengkelkan berkali-kali lipat lebih Kuramochi sukai. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan berhenti semudah itu. Tidak akan.

"Kalau begitu, kau memang masih Kuramochi bodoh yang kukenal."

"Apa yang—"

Dalam satu kerjapan mata Kuramochi bisa merasakan pipi kirinya ngilu. "Hei, Miyuki—"

Kuramochi tersengat. Punggungnya membentur lantai yang keras dan ada satu pukulan lagi yang menyapa pipi kirinya. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, Kuramochi bisa melihat sepercik nyala cahaya di balik kelopak matanya. Demi merasakan cairan menjijikkan di dalam mulutnya, Kuramochi ikut tersulut. Tapi bahkan sebelum Kuramochi sempat meninju balik Miyuki sialan itu, perutnya ditindih. Miyuki Kazuya sialan itu duduk di atas perutnya dan memberikan dua kali pukulan beruntun di wajahnya.

"Berengsek!"

Miyuki meninju dada Kuramochi. "Kalau begitu, mati saja kau di tanganku, Kuramochi!"

"Berengsek!" Kuramochi mengulangi. Tangan kanannya menangkap tangan kiri Miyuki. Sementara tangan kirinya dengan cepat mendorong dada Miyuki sampai tubuh Miyuki oleng, terjatuh ke sebelah kanannya.

Miyuki mendesis. Punggungnya bukan hanya menghantam lantai, tapi juga stik _game_ dan kamus. Kuramochi memang tidak punya hati, Miyuki tahu itu. Tangan kirinya masih ditahan dan dengan sialannya, Kuramochi menindih perutnya. Itu sakit. Kuramochi duduk dengan penuh tekanan, bukannya perlahan. Meski Kuramochi sedikit lebih kecil darinya, Kuramochi tidak pernah main-main dengan kekerasan. Pukulan di dadanya masih terasa dan sekarang Kuramochi menekan lehernya dengan lengan kiri bawah sampai Miyuki terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau benar-benar berengsek, Miyuki!"

Wajah Kuramochi tepat di atas wajahnya. Miyuki bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak darah di sudut bibir Kuramochi. Juga mata yang menajam. Miyuki tahu topik mengenai percobaan bunuh diri sangat sensitif bagi Kuramochi. Tapi Miyuki tidak—tidak akan pernah—mau lagi melihat jejak kekerasan di tubuh Kuramochi. Satu dari seribu hal yang Miyuki inginkan dari Kuramochi adalah Kuramochi yang berhenti melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku alasanmu—"

Miyuki tersengat. Itu sedikit berbeda. Miyuki bisa merasakan amis darah yang begitu samar ketika Kuramochi mencium bibirnya dengan secepat kilat.

Sepasang mata Miyuki mengerjap cepat. "Kuramochi, kau—"

"Impas," potong Kuramochi. Setelahnya, Kuramochi bangkit dari tubuh Miyuki dan menatap Miyuki yang duduk sembari mengusap punggung. Stik _game_ dan kamus langsung tertangkap di ujung mata Kuramochi. "Anggap saja balasan untuk yang kaulakukan _malam_ _itu_ ," sambung Kuramochi lama akhirnya.

Sepasang mata Miyuki mengerjap lagi. Tapi langsung terkejut begitu mendapati Kuramochi sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kau … pergi?"

"Sementara." Kuramochi bahkan tidak menolehkan wajah hanya sekadar untuk menatap wajah Miyuki. Tapi toh itu bukan sesuatu yang penting bagi Kuramochi sendiri. "Tenang saja, aku belum akan mati."

"Hei—"

"Setidaknya untuk tiga hari ke depan, aku masih hidup." Kuramochi mengambil napas. "Mungkin."

Miyuki bangkit. "Kalau begitu tinggallah di sini lebih lama—"

"Kau akan terganggu denganku. Tugas kuliahmu menumpuk, Miyuki." Tangan Kuramochi menyentuh daun pintu. "Ketika selesai nanti, aku kembali." Kuramochi berdaham kecil. "Tiga hari lagi."

Dan Miyuki tidak mengatakan apa pun sampai pintu kamarnya tertutup tepat di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak akan menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Cangkir kopi diletakkan kembali di atas meja. Isinya masih separuh dan masih panas. "Tidak," balas Kuramochi singkat. Tangannya meraih remot dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kenapa?"

Remot dilempar ke atas meja. "Kenapa, ya?" Kuramochi membuang napas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Sepasang matanya menyorot langit-langit ruangan yang cukup tinggi. "Bukan apa-apa."

Miyuki ikut merebahkan dirinya, tepat di samping Kuramochi—sampai bahu keduanya bertabrakan. "Bukan apa-apa bagaimana? Jawablah dengan jelas, dasar bodoh."

"Hei Miyuki," ucap Kuramochi sembari menatap Miyuki di samping kanannya. Ia menunggu sampai Miyuki menolehkan kepala dan menatapnya, "Menurutmu, apakah hidup itu menyenangkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak menyenangkan." Miyuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Ada hubungannya dengan alasanmu?"

"Tidak juga." Kuramochi menggulirkan arah pandangannya. Layar televisi di hadapan keduanya menampilkan acara bincang-bincang bersama tokoh-tokoh yang banyak digilai remaja perempuan. "Kupikir memang seharusnya tidak perlu kuberitahukan padamu."

Miyuki terkekeh. "Hee, maksudmu kau tidak bisa percaya kepada orang lain, begitu?"

Kuramochi mendecakkan lidahnya. "Lebih tepatnya, aku memang tidak percaya kepadamu."

Tawa Miyuki meledak keras. Wajah memuakkan Miyuki Kazuya akhirnya muncul. "Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan alasanmu padaku, aku tidak bisa bersimpati padamu, Kuramochi," balas Miyuki, masih dengan tawa yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Bukannya kau memang tidak bisa bersimpati?"

Miyuki tersenyum miring dan menatap Kuramochi lekat. "Tidak separah dirimu, kupikir."

Sebuah lagu yang berasal dari acara bincang-bincang di televisi mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Miyuki membungkam mulutnya dan mencuri lihat ke arah jendela kaca; di luar hujan. Tidak cukup lebat, tapi sepertinya akan bertahan lama. Sementara Kuramochi menatap layar televisi dengan pandangan kosong.

Ada terlalu banyak hal yang mereka pikirkan; cukup untuk mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di sekitar mereka. Tapi bahkan hingga acara bincang-bincang itu digantikan acara berita sore hari, tidak ada satu mulut pun yang terbuka, walau sekadar berbasa-basi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memberitahukan alasanku padamu, Miyuki."

Kepala Miyuki bergerak, tepat ketika keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Kuramochi. Jawaban Miyuki masih sama, "Kenapa?"

Kuramochi balik menatap Miyuki yang memberikan tatapan sejuta arti padanya, "Hanya tidak ingin menambahkan hal yang mungkin akan kaukenang ketika aku benar-benar mati nanti."

Miyuki meloloskan napas panjang. "Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang tidak bagus untuk dikenang."

"Benar."

Di luar hujan masih turun. Tidak lebat. Tapi masih belum juga beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lagi. Satu lagi._

Garis-garis panjang yang terukir di kulitnya terasa perih—mirip seperti terbakar, tetapi lebih dahsyat lagi. Tangan kanannya bekerja lagi; mencipta lebih banyak garis-garis di sepanjang lengan kiri bawahnya. Sebentuk cairan menetes perlahan-lahan dari luka yang tidak dalam.

 _Lagi. Lagi._

"Kuramochi, kau di dalam? Aku bawa—"

Bunyi berdebum keras. Sekantong belanjaan dilempar sembarangan. Miyuki bergerak cepat. Di sudut kamarnya, Kuramochi menggila—melakukan itu lagi. Pandangan Miyuki benar-benar penuh; silet, bercak darah, dan Kuramochi.

"Sialan!" Miyuki merampas silet yang dipegang tangan kanan Kuramochi. Gerakan Miyuki terlalu kasar; badan silet berhasil melukai jemari Kuramochi dan jemarinya sendiri.

Miyuki melempar silet sialan itu ke kolong nakas. Miyuki marah—sangat marah. Tapi yang membuat Miyuki bertambah marah, Kuramochi yang berada di hadapannya malah memberikan sebuah tatapan nyalang.

"Berengsek," desis Kuramochi. "Kau mengacaukan—"

"Lalu?" Miyuki membalas cepat. "Kau seharusnya menusuk jantungmu atau memenggal kepalamu, maka kematianmu akan datang dengan cepat. Kau terlalu senang menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kenapa? Lebih suka mati perlahan-lahan dengan cara menyakitkan?" Miyuki berdecak. "Kalau tidak ingin ketahuan atau dihentikan, lakukanlah di tempat yang tidak mungkin kutemukan, bodoh!"

Kuramochi terdiam; tergugu menatap lengan kirinya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." _Apa dan siapa yang tidak apa-apa, dasar bodoh! Bicaralah lebih jelas!_ "Yang tadi … tidak dalam. Tidak sakit, tidak membunuhku."

Sepasang mata Miyuki ikut menatap lengan kiri Kuramochi. Luka berbentuk garis-garis itu memang tidak dalam. Tidak cukup untuk membentuk genangan darah, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya—dan barangkali Kuramochi sendiri—merasa tidak nyaman, sekaligus tercubit.

"Biar aku obati lukamu."

"Tidak per—"

"Supaya bisa kaulukai lagi nanti," Miyuki memotong dengan cepat dan membawa Kuramochi dalam sebuah pelukan. "Belum merasa cukup terluka, eh?"

Kuramochi memejamkan mata. "Belum. Setidaknya sampai aku mati nanti."

Itu adalah sebuah pelukan erat yang terasa begitu asing.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu hujan turun terlalu deras. Cukup untuk mengubur suara-suara nyanyian si penyanyi muda yang sedang naik daun di layar televisi. Cukup untuk membuat kopi panasnya hanya terasa hangat samar.

Lalu ponselnya berdering keras, berlomba dengan nyanyian si penyanyi muda, dan menciptakan sebaris nada yang tidak menyenangkan.

Malam itu hujan turun terlalu deras. Dan malam itu Miyuki lupa menggunakan otaknya yang berharga; ia berlari di antara tumpahan air hujan, berlomba dengan pengguna jalan yang malah kebut-kebutan, dan lupa membawa payung agar tidak kebasahan.

Di depan salah satu gedung pencakar langit, Miyuki berhenti. Kakinya tremor; bukan karena diajak lari di tengah dinginnya air hujan, tapi karena melihat pemandangan terkutuk yang sialan.

" _Aku kembali nanti malam, ya?"_

Manusia-manusia berkerumun dengan payung di atas kepala. Lalu terdengar bisik-bisik rendah—yang kemudian berubah menjadi makin asyik ketika Miyuki mulai berjongkok.

" _Ah, di sini hujan. Kalau kembali besok saja, bagaimana?"_

Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan satu alasan bagi Miyuki untuk memukul dirinya sendiri—nanti. Lebih dari cukup untuk meremukannya dari dalam.

" _Dengarkan aku, sialan! Hah, baiklah, aku akan kembali nanti malam!"_

Miyuki meloloskan napas berat. Itu semua sudah cukup memuakkan; sebentuk genangan darah—yang mengalir panjang dibawa air hujan; sebentuk tubuh yang berada di posisi tidak wajar; dan sebaris nama yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungi saya." Miyuki bangkit dan memberikan sebuah senyum kecil—semoga saja terlihat cukup sopan. "Bisa tolong panggilkan ambulans? Dan boleh saya minta ponselnya? Saya harus menghubungi keluarganya."

"Maaf, tapi kontaknya hanya ada satu. Ah, ini ponselnya."

Miyuki menerima ponsel itu dan menggumamkan _'terima kasih'_ sekali lagi. Dan benar, hanya ada satu kontak dalam ponsel itu; _Miyuki Kazuya._

" _Jangan matikan ponselmu. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi—barangkali nanti aku ingin kau yang menjemputku."_

Mobil ambulans datang tidak lama setelahnya. Kerumunan manusia masih di sana. Miyuki pun masih di sana, menantang ke arah langit gelap di atasnya yang masih menumpahkan air hujan.

Malam itu hujan turun terlalu deras. Nyaris sama dengan suatu malam yang sudah berlalu. Tapi malam itu, Miyuki Kazuya tidak berhasil membawa Kuramochi Youichi pulang bersamanya _._

* * *

" _Kopi? Untuk apa?"_

" _Ucapan terima kasih? Untuk tadi malam?"_

" _Bodoh! Kau harusnya balik menciumku—"_

" _Nanti setelah kuremukkan tubuhmu dulu, berengsek!"_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Miyuki-Kuramochi pertama akhirnya selesai!

Daiya mungkin akan jadi rumah baru untuk saya, jadi, halo penghuni Daiya sekalian!

Boleh banget kasih kritik dan saran, lho.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
